walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 83
Issue 83 is part 4 of Volume 14: No Way Out. Plot Synopsis Jessie does not want to leave without helping the rest of the community but Rick says that with a bigger group they will be picked off one by one easily and a smaller group is easier to manage. Jessie protests that there are children among them. Rick states that he isn't going to be on the lookout for other people's children. To everyone's horrified look, he goes on to say that if he has to choose between his child to others', he'll choose his own every single time. Rick says that he does not want to seem insensitive but he is only being honest. Jessie asks if they are going to help the others when they get out and Rick says yes. He asks everyone to quickly gather as many supplies as they can without slowing them down so that they can go while they still can. Upstairs, Michonne is talking to an unconscious Morgan. She apologizes to him for being a "bitch". She values that Morgan keeps pressing forward even after his son's death. She goes on to say that she doesn't mean to be a mean person, it's just her way. Lastly, she asks Morgan to forgive her only to realize that Morgan has already passed away. Maggie informs Rick that she and Sophia will not be joining them in their escape because they are both slow and she can not risk Sophia's life. Suddenly, Rick opens the door and drags the roamer that had been standing in front of the house inside. To everyone's surprise he is about to hack away at it with his axe and he assures everyone he has done this before but that they should probably take the kids to another room. Gabriel lets Eugene and Nicholas into the church after they pound on the door and plead with him to let them in as a heard of the undead are catching up to them. They are now trapped in the church and Eugene asks Gabriel if he keeps any food in there. Abraham and Rosita are indoors, presumably their house, as that's where they were headed in the last issue. Rosita is scared, and wants Abraham to hold her. Aaron and Eric make their way into another house, thinking that they will be safe inside. Holly is seen laying on top of a porch roof with the undead walking around below her. Meanwhile, Douglas is planning to suicide. Andrea, Glenn, Spencer and Heath are planning a rescue. Michonne kills Morgan and Denise looks on in shock at what Rick is doing. Rick assures that he knows what he is doing. Michonne walks downstairs and informs the group that Morgan is dead. She is clearly taken by it but quickly recovers and asks Rick how she can help. Rick is surpprised at the news but goes on to ask everyone to wear sheets with zombie guts on them as ponchos so that they could walk among the undead (the same techique he and Glenn used in an early issue to trick the zombies). Denise decides that she does not want to wear the ponchos and Michonne tells her that she will not be needing it if she helps her back to her place. Maggie is still not convinced and she and Sophia are still staying. Rick states that it's too much of a risk to stay and try to convince them otherwise and that he hopes that she is making the right decision. Sophia embraces Carl and they both say good bye to eachother. Rick turns to Jessie and she lovingly says that she would follow him anywhere. They all walk out and Rick assures everyone they will be fine but Ron is very scared. Michonne states that Denise is attracting too much attention and decides they will move on ahead of everyone else. Douglas is outside and Rick's group is slowly moving toward his house. Ron loudly tells Jessie that he is scared and starts attracting a few of the undead around them. Rick turns to Jessie and demands that she keep him quiet but he gets bitten. Jessie looks on in horror as the undead start to feast and pile up on her scared son. Ricks tells her to let go of his hand and that there is nothing she can do for him now. But with tears in her eyes she tells him that she can't leave him and she asks Rick not to leave them. Carl is panicking because Jessie will not let go of Carl's hand and the undead are beggining to swarm around them. Douglas notices the group. Rick asks Jessie to let Carl go as she is now getting overrun and bit. Jessie screams Rick's name but then she insists that they not leave them. With one of Jessie's tearful eyes still visible as the undead begin to pile up on her, Rick hacks off her hand with his axe. As Jessie gets eaten, Douglas begins to wildly shoot his gun and tells them that they are safe in the houses. Maggie is holding Sophia inside the house and is telling her to ignore the noise outside. Denise returns to the house while Michonne tries to get to Rick and Carl. Douglas is "covering" them by continuing to shoot wildly and Rick tries to yell out to him to stop shooting. Douglas is attracting the undead, gets bitten several times and he stops firing. Rick asks if everyone is okay and then asks Carl. When he does not answer, Rick looks back to Carl only to discover that Carl had been shot on the eye. Carl in shock calls out to his dad and Rick yells out to him as he falls down. Carl is still breathing, and Rick picks him up. He runs with him and reminds him to breathe. Michonne catches up and asks him what happened but Rick is unable to answer. He kicks a door open and to a surprised Denise asks her to save Carl's life with the undead fast approaching behind them. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia Peletier *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Father Gabriel Stokes *Denise Cloyd *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Nicholas *Holly Deaths * Morgan Jones * Ron Anderson * Jessie Anderson * Douglas Monroe Trivia *In this issue, Carl losts his eye. *Ron is presently only child who got killed by zombies, but not renimated, besides Duane Jones. Category:Walking Dead Issues